Quiet Truths
by Opy
Summary: What happens when two lonely people cannot deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LM,LD
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N**: A new story! This one has been sitting on my computer and in my head for a few months, so I am getting it started. I know I should finish (heck, even update) my other ones first but… sorry! Anyway, read it, hope you like it and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Rory was sitting in her dorm room feeling strange after returning from her spring break escapade. She had felt very strange and…naïve perhaps was the word, around Madeline and Louise. Her lack of experience had never bothered her that much before but for some reason this trip made her feel left out. Paris had even had sex and Rory hadn't. But Rory wasn't the type to just go out and do _it_. Because of everything that had been instilled in her by her mother, she knew that she just couldn't let it be random. So mostly she tried not to think about it.

But, in quiet truths to herself, she had thought about it often. _Her first time_. She had some clichéd thought in her head about how special it would be, but seeing all of the casual sex that had gone on in Florida she was starting to loose that idea. But, also in another quiet truth to herself, she knew who she wanted it to be with. She would never say it out loud, even to herself, but it was always there. _Luke_. The one man she could probably never have was the one she couldn't stop herself from thinking about. The thought had been growing in her head for awhile now. Since sometime after she had started Chilton, she had noticed it, and it had just kept intensifying. From the time he made her the coffee cake for her birthday, to the time he walked into her bedroom to ask her to tutor Jess, to the hug when she got accepted into Harvard, Princeton and Yale, to putting Dean in a headlock…everything just kept building on top of each other. Rory knew she was in deep.


	2. Chapter 2: Divorced and Strange

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

* * *

Chapter 2: Divorced and Strange

It was late Saturday night and Rory pulled up in front of Luke's. She wasn't sure how she got there, it wasn't exactly where she had intended to go, though she didn't know where she had planned on going, she simply needed to go. It was late, nearing closing time and the diner was empty as she stepped inside, she didn't even see Luke. She walked up to the counter and sat down. After a few seconds she heard a crash from the storage room. She jumped up and ran over.

"Luke!? Are you okay?"

She heard another small crash and some yelling and then Luke emerged, holding a beer.

"Oh, Rory. Hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a stupid box, it was nothing."

"Oh, ok," she said, suddenly nervous.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah. I was sitting in my dorm room and had a sudden craving for a really good cup of coffee. Didn't even tell mom I was headed down here, just came straight here."

"Huh. Well I'll have to start a new pot so give me just a few minutes."

"All right."

"So how have you been? How's Yale treating you?"

"It's good. I really like it. It's hard, but good. I just got back from Spring Break though, some of us girls went to Florida."

"Oh. How was that?"

"Interesting," Rory said with a small laugh.

"Doesn't really seem like you're type of place," Luke commented.

"Yeah, I kind of felt that way, too. I had fun though."

"That's good," he said, pouring her a cup of coffee. He gestured towards his beer, "You don't mind if I…??"

"No, that's fine."

He smiled a small smile.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you drink," Rory commented.

"Well I don't usually do it down here, so…"

"Any certain reason tonight?"

Luke coughed, "Well, a crossover between a celebration and a mourning."

Rory looked up at him, confused.

"My divorce was finalized today."  
"Oh… I'm sorry..?" Rory said with a slight question to her tone.

"I don't know if I am. It's good that it's done with. She was cheating on me."

"Oh my gosh Luke. That's awful."

"You're mom didn't tell you? I can't believe she didn't get to gloat about getting to pick me up from jail." He noticed Rory's confused look. "Yeah, apparently kicking the crap out of a car that belongs to the man who is sleeping with your wife can get you thrown in jail. You're mom had to come bail me out."

"Oh, Luke, that's awful. I can't believe she did that to you."

"Yeah, well, the marriage was probably a bit of a mistake anyway, hence the part-celebration."

Rory smiled slightly and lifted her coffee mug in a mock-salute, "Well my condolences _and_ my congratulations then," she said with a laugh.

He leaned over and clinked his bottle with her mug and they smiled at each other.

"I've got a piece of pie left, do you want it?" Luke asked her.

She laughed, "Do you really need to ask? I'm not sure I've ever said no to pie, I'm sure it's against some kind of Gilmore rule."

"Probably," Luke said with a laugh as he set the plate in front of her. She ate the piece and finished her coffee as they sat in silence.

She stood up slowly and cleared her throat as she put some money on the counter, "Thanks and I hope everything is good with the um divorce and stuff," she said lamely, mentally slapping herself.

"Thanks," he said as he looked down at his beer, "It was good to see you, Rory, don't be a stranger.

"I won't," she said with a smile as she turned to leave. "I won't," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Review please! Thanks :-) 


	3. Chapter 3:In Vino Veritas

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

A/N: Here is chapter 3….finally! And some action  Thanks to my reviewers. There's still quite a bit more coming, so stay with me. Also, thanks to binx over at stars-hollow dot org for letting me steal and "tweak" a few of her lines from her great story, "Time to Stop"

* * *

Chapter 3: In Vino Veritas

It was a week later and Rory once again found herself at Luke's late at night on a Saturday. She had stopped by a party at her dorm and she'd had a bit to drink and had the sudden desire to go see him. When she entered he was almost done with his cleaning and once again had a beer he was drinking as he finished. He'd had a rough day and was already on his fourth beer during the closing duties.

Rory was by no means drunk, but she was definitely tipsy and she stumbled just a bit as she made her way to the counter. Luke looked concerned and hurried over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly as she plopped down onto the stool.

"Yeah, I'm great, how are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, I'm just fine, thanks for asking," he replied with a weird look.

"So how's divorced life treating you?" She asked with a slight slur. A look of recognition dawned on Luke's face.

"Rory, maybe I should take you home," he began hesitantly.

"What? No way, I drove all the way down here just to see you, and that's what I am doing," she said with a wide smile.

"Well, let's at least get you some coffee."

"Do you have any coffee upstairs?" She asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer as she headed behind the curtain and up the stairs.

"Rory!" Luke yelled after her, trying to stop her, but he was too late. He quickly finished the last half of his beer, locks the diner door, grabs the cup of coffee he had made for her and heads up the stairs after her. When he gets into his apartment he is surprised to find her sitting at the table drinking one of his beers.

"Rory," he begins with a sigh, and she turns to him with a coy little smile.

"Yes?"

"I brought you coffee. Coffee, that's what you need, not a beer which you are not even legally allowed to drink. Lorelai would kill me if she saw this."

"Forget about Lorelai for a second," Rory said calmly. She took a big swig of the beer and handed it to Luke, "Fine, you can have it."

Luke took the beer from her and set the coffee down on the table in front of her, "I really think you should…" he started but was cut off by Rory standing up unsteadily and leaning towards him.

"Have you ever heard the old saying 'in vino veritas'?" She asked him. "Do you think it's true?" I've always believed alcohol gives you confidence to do things you've always wanted to do, but never had the guts to do? What do you think?" She asked quietly as she stepped even closer towards him.

"Rory…" he began again as he took a few steps backwards from her, but towards his bed.

"Yes, Luke?"

"I really…" he swallowed loudly, "um, I really think you need to leave now."

"Why?" She asked as she took another step closer to him. He backed up once again, but his legs bumped into the bed.

"Because you've obviously had enough to drink and …" he trailed off nervously.

"And what?" she pushed him.

"And I don't think this is a good idea," he said, trying to move out from between her and the bed.

"You don't think _what_ is a good idea?" She asked with a smile.

He blushed deeply but the calmed himself, put his hands firmly on her shoulders and turned her around. He began to march her towards the door when she suddenly wiggled out from his grasp and ran across the room, to the other side of his bed. He sighed in defeat and grabbed the beer from the table and finished it off.

Rory was absentmindedly wandering around the apartment looking at things when she suddenly appeared right next to him again.

"Luke you never answered my question," she breathed.

Luke swallowed hard and tried to keep his composure, "What question?"

"Whether you thought the phrase 'in vino veritas' was ture? I need you to answer it because I need to know your answer before I tell you something."

You could see the battle waging on Luke's face, "Rory, I really think you need to leave now."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I really think you need to leave," he repeated.

"You didn't answer my question. Either of them. Because I need you to know that what I'm doing isn't just because I'm slightly drunk, but it's because it's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time now. I trust you more than any man I've ever met, and I think I like you more than any man I've ever met. I realized something over spring break when everyone around me was having promiscuous sex. I want my first time to be special. I want it to be with someone I'll never regret. You."

The expression on Luke's face was almost scared. He started pacing.

"Rory you need to leave now."

"I'm only leaving if you tell me you _want_ me to and that you don't want to do this with me."

"Rory, we, I… this isn't right. I can't do that to you."

"Luke, I want you to," she said as she grasped his hand and pulled him back towards her. She's so close to him that she can feel the warmth emitted by his body. He smells of washing detergent, the scent of fried food lingering from the day's work in the diner. It's so familiar. It's every single day of the last nine years.

The set expression on Luke's face was wavering, but it suddenly returned, "Rory, we've both been drinking, this isn't a rational decision."

"Luke, I've been working towards this decision for two years now. I want you." And suddenly, without any warning, she kissed him. She pressed her body tightly against his, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He is shocked at fist and responds before realizing what is going on and pushing her away. But she doesn't let him. She starts to kiss him again and even though every sensible thought in his head is screaming at him not to go there, he does anyway.

"Rory, I…" he struggles to get the words out. She kisses him instead.

It's reckless, hurried, graceful, sexy, romantic, passionate; everything it needs to be. Her fingers tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. Luke's cool palms slide roughly up her sides, enticing a shiver through her body. Her fingers fumble blindly with his belt buckle, and work his pants down over his hips. And it isn't one-sided.

An hour later they are laying side by side in Luke's bed, both more tired and more sober than before.

"Luke, I… I want you to know I meant it, all of it. I'm not going to regret this. It was wonderful, you were wonderful."

"Rory. We can't tell anyone, especially not your mother, she'll kill me with her bare hands. This was more than I could ever ask for, but it has to be just this and nothing more, no matter what either of us wants."

She nods her head and snuggles close to him, just enjoying what she can have.

"I parked a ways away so my car wouldn't be noticeable. Is it okay if I stay the night?"

He nods and kisses her forehead and they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you think!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter...Let me know how you are liking things

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning After

Luke's alarm went off at 4:45 and startled them awake.

"Too early," Rory mumbled as she tried to snuggle back into Luke's arms.

"Go back to sleep," Luke told her as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. A moment later Rory could hear the water running in the shower. She trudged out of bed and took of the flannel shirt of Luke's she'd worn to bed and crept into the bathroom.

"Jeez, Rory, you scared me!" Luke exclaimed as she snuck in behind him in the shower.

"I thought we could conserve water," she said with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around him and let the water cascade over them.

"God you're good at that!" Rory exclaimed twenty minutes later as the now cold water ran over them.

"You're going to be the death of me," Luke responded as he shut off the water and grabbed two towels out of the closet for them, "I'm also going to be late for my bread delivery if I don't hurry up."

Rory put the flannel shirt back on and was towel drying her hair as Luke ate breakfast. He glanced up at her.

"You know, I like your hair short like that."

"Thanks, Luke," she replied with a smile. "I'm going to go back to sleep. Let me know when there's a lull later so I can come down.

"I will." His expression turned nervous suddenly, "We're ok aren't we? Just this one time we said, no awkwardness right?"

"Right. Though I have to say, now that I know what you can do…" she trailed off with a devious smile.

"Rory! I…"

"Luke, I'm teasing. But, seriously, I want to say thank you for last night, for all of it. It was more than I could ever ask for, I just wish I could have more."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. But this is it, you know it has to be."

She nodded sadly, "I know. Now go open that diner."

He looked at her for a moment, kissed her forehead and walked out the door. She watched him leave, sighed, crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep for what she knew they could never have.


	5. Chapter 5: Fallout

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N**: This is the quickest I've updated in forever:-) Probably don't get too used to it though... Sorry. Not sure if my time line is quite right, hopefully I don't have too many weeks stuck in here….

* * *

Chapter 5: Fallout 

Rory returned to Yale as if nothing happened. She studied, worked at the paper and hung out with Paris. She kept herself occupied so she wouldn't have time to think about Luke.

Luke, too, busied himself more than usual. Between the diner and helping Lorelai with the inn, he managed to avoid free time. Every time he was in the presence of Lorelai though he felt guilty

Rory had yet to return to Stars Hollow, trying to work up her courage to face Luke and act normal. But finally, two weeks after the fact, Lorelai had managed to convince her to come home. And so, Saturday morning they found themselves at Luke's. They walked in and sat at a table. Luke emerged from the kitchen and tensed slightly as he noticed them. He came over to them.

"What can I get for you two this morning?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. Oh, and coffee!" Rory exclaimed.

"The same," Lorelai said.

Luke nodded and walked away. Rory sighed inwardly with relief. Things were normal, they could do this. She and Lorelai chatted away and when it was time to leave they sent a little wave in Luke's direction and headed out. Both Luke and Rory heaved sighs of relief as the diner door shut.

It was three weeks later and Rory was nervous. Nervous as hell. Not only was it finals week and she had been studying pretty much every waking hour, but she was late. Her period was now officially 7 days late. It was Friday and she had one more final Saturday morning and then she was going to buy a pregnancy test and take it before heading home to Stars Hollow for the summer.

Rory had schlepped through her final the next morning and hurried off to the drugstore. She was now sitting locked in the bathroom having just peed on four different tests and waiting. Four minutes had never seemed so long in her life. Finally the timer on her watch beeped. She took a deep breath and stared at the counter.

Positive. Four positive tests. She sat down on the toilet, stunned. Never in a million years had this scenario played out in her head. What was Luke going to say? What was Lorelai going to say? What was everyone going to say? She stood up and sighed. Grabbing three plastic sacks she wrapped up the tests and threw them in the garbage. Mustering all her strength, she finished her packing, loaded up her car and drove home.

When she got back to her house she sat on her bed and stared off into space. She knew she had to tell Luke, but how and when? The sooner the better she decided. Lorelai was the tricky one…should she wait until after the test run the following weekend? Or until after the inn opened in two weeks? She didn't want her mom stressing over this as well as the inn, it was best to wait on that one. But Luke…Luke she needed to tell.

It was Saturday afternoon; her mom was going to be at the inn all day. She left her a note just in case that said she was out and about and would be back late. Then she began the walk to Luke's.

There was only one table of people when she got there, for which she was thankful for. She looked around but didn't see Luke.

"Caesar, where's Luke?"

"He went upstairs a few minutes ago."

"Ok. I'm going to go up, I need to ask him a question about the inn for my mom," Rory lied through her teeth.

"All right."

She headed up the stairs and paused outside his door to collect herself. The knock seems to resonate through her ears as she waited for him to answer. She could hear him stand up from the table and come over to the door. He opened it and his face showed surprise, he opened the door a little further and she stepped through.

The door closed behind them and they stood silent for a moment, both nervous, both unsure.

"I um… I need to talk to you," she choked out and their eyes meet. The tension is suddenly cut as passion explodes and they're in each others arms and kissing as if it were oxygen; necessary.

"God, Rory this is wrong, but I want it," Luke breathed out huskily.

"You do?" she asked with a shy yet happy smile.

"God, yes."

"Well, that makes what I have to say a bit easier," she began.

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out and braced herself for his reaction.

He stared at her blankly for about 30 seconds before breaking into a wide smile, "I'm going be a dad?" He asked.

Rory smiled at him and nodded, still hesitant.

Suddenly his face changed as it sunk in, "Oh my god, what is everyone going to say? Lorelai? Your grandparents? The Town? Yale!? What about Yale? I've ruined your life, oh jeez," he ranted as he began to sit down.

"Luke, Luke, it's going to be okay. We'll figure things out. It'll be okay. I'm happy about this, maybe the timing isn't quite right and, yes, it'll be hard to tell everyone, but, you said it and so did I—we want this," she reassured him as she pulled him up from the chair and into her arms.

"Are you, are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

Instead of answering she simply kissed him and led him towards the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans and Appointments

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N**: Wow, thanks everyone for keeping up with this story and still reviewing--I got two just this week and they compelled me to finish this! I think my time frame is a bit off, I think I threw in an extra week between finals and the test-run of the inn. Eh, sorry  Anyway, sorry it's been two months---I suck! I haven't been feeling inspired…. Hopefully you like the chapter and it makes up for it! Review and let me know!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans and Appointments 

It was nearing dinner time as Rory and Luke sat on his couch talking quietly. Rory had called her mom and told her to meet her at the diner for dinner.

"First thing is I need to go to the doctor, get everything confirmed and squared away."

"And then?"

"And then we go from there I guess. I think I should probably be due in early January so I was thinking I could take a couple of classes this summer and a light load first semester, then maybe go back the next year for first semester part-time and go from there."

"As long as you don't overwork yourself and finish, that's all that matters to me. I was thinking that if you wanted to once the baby comes that we should move in together."

Rory grinned, "I'd like that." She looked around, "Here?"

"Wherever you want. If you want to look for a house, we could do that too."

"Luke, you old softy," she replied with a grin.

"I just want what best for us; you, me, and our baby."

"Me, too. Now onto the subject neither of us want to discuss let alone think about…we have to tell my mom."

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"She wouldn't dare kill her grandchild's father, no matter how much she may want to."

"Jeez, thanks, that's very reassuring," Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

"I think I want to wait until after she opens the inn and everything; I don't want to add to all the stress she already has. Or maybe we should just get it over with."

"We should at least wait until after your doctor's appointment, make sure and all," Luke replied, "but after that, I think the sooner the better."

"Yeah?" Rory asked hesitantly. Then she nodded, "I think you're right. The sooner the better. Do you want to come to my doctor's appointment?"

"If you want me to be there I'll be there."

"I don't think you need to be yet, but definitely for the first ultrasound."

Luke nodded and kissed her forehead. "We need to get downstairs so we beat your mother."

"I'll let you know when my appointment is and then call you afterwards." And with that they walked downstairs to put on a façade.

--

After finally finding a doctor in a different town that was not Hartford or Stars Hollow (Woodbridge as it turned out to be) that could fit her in that week, Rory called Luke to let her know of the impending Friday appointment. She spent the rest of the week either holed up in her room or helping her mother prepare.

When Friday finally arrived she was glad her appointment was in the morning, not sure if she could have handled the nervous stress she would have worked herself into had she needed to wait all day.

And so the time came and went, and the doctor, as Rory knew, confirmed that there was indeed a small baby growing inside her. She decided she would freak out about the contemplation of that later. She headed over to the diner for a late lunch and hopefully to fill Luke in on all that had happened.

Luke smiled at her as she sat down at the counter.

"Cheeseburger, chili fries and coffee," she said with a smile. He smirked at her and disappeared into the kitchen. He came out five minutes later with a cheeseburger a salad and water.

Luckily there was only one other couple in the diner, tourists, because Rory exclaimed loudly, "What is this? This is not what I ordered mister!"

You need to eat something healthy," he said with a sigh, "I let you have your cheeseburger. But you are not getting coffee, do you understand me?"

"But….but…but you served me coffee last week at breakfast!" She exclaimed, hoping to catch him.

"Yes, because you're mother was there and I was not about to start something. Besides, it was half de-cafe" he added with a smile.

She sighed and began picking at her salad listlessly.

"There's no one from town in here, can we talk or should we wait and go upstairs?"

"Ceaser already left so we'll have to stay here." He leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice, "How did everything go?"

"Good. Nothing too surprising really. We're six weeks from conception, which means technically we're at week eight out of the forty." Luke gave her a strange look. "Yeah, weird isn't it? Anyway, so the official estimated due date is January 7th. She gave me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and we scheduled an appointment in three weeks. She said at that appointment we'll listen to the heartbeat and schedule an ultrasound. So, yeah, not really anything surprising."

Luke nodded and stood back up.

"Are you coming to the test-run tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Figured I'd better go support your mom and keep on her good side," he said with a slight laugh.

"Okay. Well I'll see you then. I'm going to go help her with last minute things. Maybe we can talk about when to tell her, too?"

Luke nodded and smiled at her before she left. She bounded out of the diner and headed home, happy.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking…and yelling…and food

**Summary:** What happens when two lonely people can't deny their feelings anymore? Set about after episode 4:17. Rory is back from Spring Break, Luke just got his divorce. LMLD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N**: No excuses. I know, I can't believe myself. But I'm gonna try to finish all these up now. Thanks for anyone who is still around…

* * *

Chapter 7: Talking…and yelling…and food on the side

The night of the test run arrived. Rory breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that Lorelai was so busy she wasn't noticing that Rory and Luke were acting slightly off. It took a lot of herself control to act as normal as she could.

Monday morning came and when Rory stopped in to the diner mid-morning she gestured to Luke that they need to talk.

"Tonight?" She asked him quietly.

"What? So soon?"

"I think we should. Get it over with. She'll start to suspect something soon anyway and I won't be able to keep it from her."

"She's gonna kill me, isn't she?"

"Deep breaths. We'll get through it. Somehow."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Luke said grumpily.

Rory picked up take out from Luke's and brought it, and Luke, home with her that night. Lorelai was sitting on the couch when they walked in.

"Hey Rory! And…Luke. Strange. Hi. Oh, you brought food! Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed, getting over her brief confusion.

The three of them started to eat when Rory suddenly cleared her throat.

Mom, I have something to tell you."

"Um, okay," Lorelai says, she is looking from Luke to Rory and back again strangely. She gestures at Luke as if to ask why he is there.

"Well, he's part of the thing, I mean, he's, I just, I…. just let me talk," Rory stammers, getting herself all flustered.

Lorelai has a bad feeling about this, but she doesn't know why.

They sit there for a few tense moments while no one says anything.

"I'm pregnant," Rory blurts out and then braces herself for Lorelai's reaction.

Lorelai's face freezes in shocks. She splutters and stares at Rory in shock for almost a full minute. Then the full realization hits her and her face turns angry and she jumps up off the couch.

"You!" she directed at Luke, whose face appeared set and strong, but in reality was masking the rising fear and anger beneath. "You did this to her, didn't you? How could you? Oh my god, you, you didn't… did you…?" she trails off, horrified and flops herself back down onto the couch.

Luke doesn't say anything. Rory had told him not to, knowing that Lorelai would start something like this, that this was her battle to fight.

"Mom!" Rory yells. This causes Lorelai's gaze to shift back to her. "What Luke and I did, we did together, we both wanted it, still want it," she added, her voice softening a bit, "I know it seems unconventional, but you have to believe me, believe both of us."

Lorelai sits down and sighs heavily. "Yale! What about Yale!?" She exclaims and jumps back up.

At this, Luke speaks up, "We've already discussed it. She'll take a few classes this summer and then she'll take almost a full load the first semester. She's due at the end of January so she'll take that semester and the summer off and then the first semester that year she'll start back part-time and I'll watch the baby while she's there. She can still finish, I would never hold her back from her dream."

Lorelai looks back and forth between the two of them, still obviously unable to comprehend all that she is hearing.

"And this isn't some kind of a joke? Ashton Kutcher isn't about to pop out of the kitchen is he? Please, please say that he is. As unlikely as I thought it would be for me to ever say those two sentences together." She sighs, as if knowing her please are empty.

Then suddenly her face took on a different look, "Oh man, you have to tell Emily and Richard! That'll be a Friday night to remember." She laughed momentarily before stopping suddenly. "This…I…it's going to take me a little bit to get used to this, you know that, right?" she stated hesitantly.

Rory nodded and gave a weak smile.

Lorelai glanced at the food in her take-out container and then back at Rory and Luke sitting on the couch, sitting so close together and her brain just couldn't comprehend it. "I'm… I'm gonna go finish this upstairs," she said in a rush.

"I'll talk to you later?" Rory asked quietly, hesitantly.

Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter, who, at this moment, reminded her so much of herself at a very similar point in time. She sighed and her shoulders relaxed a fraction. She leaned over and kissed the top of her head before continuing up the stairs.


End file.
